Grandmaster
"To lead admirable knights into honorable combat against the Chaos is a credit to their commander. And to stand and lead such a band as you is a honored blessing as if from the gods themselves." Advanced (ToS) A grandmaster is a paragon of knightly virtues and the leader of one of the knightly orders. A grandmaster is not only one of the most fearsome warriors in the Old World, but also a legendary commander and leader of men. There are very few grandmasters in the Old World, for even amongst those dedicated individuals who have the skill and strength of mind to become a Knight of the Inner Circle, few have what it takes to reach the pinnacle of knighthood. A grandmaster is always at the forefront of an army when it marches to war, leading his fellow knights, and often the entire army, into battle. He is usually amongst the most trusted of military advisors and generals, and when not engaged in warfare is often charged with planning for it. A grandmaster of a templar order is often a leading personality within a religious cult as well, commanding total loyalty from its warriors. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Genealogy/Heraldry or Religion), Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Animal Training, Charm, Command, Common Knowledge (any three), Dodge Blow, Intimidate, Perception, Read/Write, Ride, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Secret Signs (Templar), Speak Language (Breton, Estalian, Kislevian, or Tilean) Talents: Fearless, Fleet Footed, Menacing, Seasoned Traveller, Specialist Weapon Group (any two), Strong Minded Trappings: Magic Weapon, Heavy Armour (Magical Full Plate Armour), Religious Relic or Blessing of the Emperor Career Entries Knight of the Inner Circle Career Exits Captain, Champion, Noble Lord, Witch Hunter Order of the Black Lynx The Black Lynx Knights are an elite knightly order stationed within Black Fire Pass. Members wrap a gold armband with a black lynx paw print around their right arms as the group’s emblem. In 2504, nine out of 400 noble knights survived the Cleansing of Sorrol’s Canyon, unlike 3000 orcs. Count Marius Leitdorf of Averland commissioned an order to honour the nine survivors and appointed Sir Otto Guntallan the first grandmaster of the order. They became the Knights Black Lynx, choosing their name from the mysterious jet-furred mountain cat. The order grew fast in status and held nearly 400 nobles at its height. Averlanders consider the Knights Black Lynx the elite of the elite among the Mountain Guard. Unlike many orders, the Knights Black Lynx rarely battle from horseback (though they can and do ride). They pride themselves on moving silently and swiftly, like their namesake, to take enemies unaware. Officers are either knights of the inner circle or noble-born scouts, hunters, or stealthy folk. Their primary weapons are two-handed, and the majority prefers halberds, though all know a closequarters weapon as well. Dieter von Nachttorin, the Baron Holmruk Born with his mother’s blazing red hair and his father’s piercing grey eyes, Dieter has always been a striking sight. The sole heir of the Holmruk barony (between the Upper Reik and Grenzstadt), Dieter’s fate has always been near the World’s Edge Mountains. While more of Averland’s wealth comes from horses and crops, Holmruk lands provide iron mines and weapon smithies. Dieter squired for his uncle, the Earl Felix von Nachttorin whose demesne included two other baronies beyond Holmruk. The squire quickly became a proud knight and a master of the lance and sword. The earl assigned Dieter to the Knights Black Lynx sixteen years ago. Since then, Dieter has spent only thirty days outside of the mountains or Black Fire Pass. While Dieter is technically the rightful Baron Holmruk since his father’s death in 2515, his cousin Karl serves as Holmruk’s regent at Earl Felix’s insistence. Sir Dieter became a stalwart Black Lynx. He gained a ruthless reputation for his prowess in battle against orc and goblin war parties. Sir Dieter ascended to the grandmaster’s position during the Averland orc invasions of Imperial Year 2520. Sir Dieter succeeded Sir Gustav Kelnheil, who died when orcs twelve times their number overwhelmed his patrol at the Battle of the Parlak Gorge. Sir Dieter organised a retreat and slowed the orcs until other Mountain Guard troops came to the survivors’ aid. His stand on Tharln’s Gap – holding the bridge alone with only a lance and sword against two score orcs until bowmen allowed his own retreat – became legendary. While hardly a young man, Sir Dieter remains militarily fit and leads a patrol at least twice a month. Otherwise, he works tirelessly to rebuild the order and seeks capable and honourable nobles for his troops.